


Once We Were Rash

by storywriter8



Series: Wizards and Werewolves and Wind Oh My! [26]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e11 The Rashomon Job, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Pining, Psychic Nate, Scene Rewrite, Shifter Eliot, Succubus Sophie, Werewolf Eliot Spencer, Wind Elemental Parker, Wizard Hardison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/pseuds/storywriter8
Summary: Reflecting on past jobs makes Eliot very glad he met the team when he did and not sooner.
Series: Wizards and Werewolves and Wind Oh My! [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1157621
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Once We Were Rash

Eliot smiling absently as Nate smugly regaled them in the real story of what had happened to the dagger of Aqu'Abi. The hitter’s disbelief at hearing his teammate how close he had been to his future life had faded, as well as his irritation at the corncob pipe Sophie had insisted he had, had into fond exhaustion.

He had had no idea he had been working against other thieves, which was a very good thing. That job had been a scat six months after leaving Damien. Eliot shuddered to think what he would have done if he had known with his morality still numb and trigger finger itchy. Hell, he had only given the good doctor Abernathy a choice between a fight and the trunk because the man’s nice clothes would make a better disguise if they didn’t have blood on them.

Eliot was so damn glad that he hadn’t given the pretty blond server with an overwhelmingly bored expression on her face more note as her eyes skimmed across the priceless art works and focused on the security around them. So happy that Hardison’s brain had moved faster than the hitters hands wrapped around the kitchen knife and waved a tin of breath mints in front of his eyes. Utterly relieved that he had never run into Doctor Ipcress and recognized her as the duchess that had fluttered her eyelashes at him upstairs.

Eliot shook his head as Nate dramatically described the dagger falling out of the vent and perfectly into his hand, and not nailing him between the eyes as was much more likely.

Hardison appeared to be on the same wavelength as he snorted loudly at their mastermind’s claim.

“... I might have gotten a future flash right before it fell,” Nate begrudgingly admitted under the unimpressed stares of his team.

“So none of us got it,” Parker grumbled, sliding forward across the bar top.

Nate shrugged as Sophie looked back and forth between him and Parker, “Wait, did it work? Did you get the dealer?”

“You took out Gutman?” Eliot murmured with a soft smile as he realized what Nate had done as the psychic took another sip of his drink.

“You're welcome,” Nate said with a smug kind of grin, “I saw flashes of what was going on, but I didn’t put it all together until right now.”

“So we did all that work for nothing,” Hardison pouted, hunching over in his chair for a good long sulk at his entire team being outwitted by each other and a bumbling security guard.

“Not for nothing, no. You know, you guys, sometimes it's easy to forget why it is you stopped working alone and became a team. Here's why,” Nate insisted, turning and pressing play on the tv screen.

The images moved forward showing a snobbish and disgusting excuse for a human being with his nose in the air explaining why showing off his vast wealth was the perfect answer to causing an environmental disaster.

“Dip!” Parker yelled, vanishing from her chair and blowing past all of them to reappear to pull the front door open.

“Uh-uh, I bagsy it!” Sophie hissed, flicking her long tongue at the tv screen in disgust before running after the wind elemental.

“Not if we get there first!” Hardison shouted, summoning his laptop in a bust of electrical magic, grabbing Eliot’s hand and running after his girls.

Eliot grunted as he was dragged out of the bar with Nate laughing and following a few feet behind. 

“I still can’t believe you gave Eliot that knife,” Hardison complained as the team piled into Lucille with Sophie grinning like a madman in the driver's seat.

Parker laughed and flung her arms around her boys’ shoulders as the van jumped forward and tossed all three of them to the floor. “We made a great team even when we didn’t know each other! It’s like destiny!”

Eliot swallowed down the warm lump that settled into his throat at her words, at their touch, at being on another whirlwind job to bring a little bit of good back into the world.

His destiny had been casted in stone a long time ago, but it was nice to pretend for one night at least, that Parker’s simple words could change his future into something sweeter.


End file.
